


oneshots ♡

by Linixar



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, me me got no skill in writing hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linixar/pseuds/Linixar
Summary: oneshots for my sister and i's roleplay(s)





	1. valentines♡

**Author's Note:**

> i suck small pp at writing

Reyli pushed the coffee table over to the wall, making more space in the living room—wiping the non-existent sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

"That should do." She spoke, putting her hands on her hips. "Now to...set up the projector." She mumbled to herself. "And the blankets..." She added.

Fiona walked out of her room, peeking out into the living room. "Are you alright?" She asked Reyli. 

Reyli turned her head, looking over at Fiona. "Yeah! Just...making space."

Fiona walked into the living room completely, "Why?" She asked her. 

"I-" Reyli began to twiddle her thumbs, "I thought all six of us could sit out in the living room watching, uhhh, crappy romcoms and horror movies...y'know? For Valentines?" She explained.

Fiona couldn't help but smile. What a cute idea. "Aww, really?" Fiona chuckled softly, "I like that." 

Reyli smiled, "Really?! Oh, goodie! It wouldn't be a bother if you helped me, would it? The projector...it's kind of heavy." 

"Of course not! I wouldn't want you hurting yourself." Fiona said, beginning to walk over to the projector.

"Ohhh! Thank you! We'll also need to set up the...the actual screen but that's not heavy! I'll go get the blankets!" Reyli told her before running off to her room.

Fiona picked up the projector, "Oh Jesus." She whispered. Yeah, Reyli was right. It's heavy. 

Fiona walked over to the couch, standing up on it and placing the projector on it's mount Reyli supposedly had put up earlier.

"I wonder where she even got this thing..." Fiona mumbled to herself. "Or how she could afford it." 

Reyli walked out of her room—dragging two large blankets out behind her and dropping them once in the center of the living room.

Fiona stepped down off the couch, smirking. "Cozy." She said. 

"I hope so!" Reyli said, taking one of the blankets and setting it off to the side and taking the other one—smoothing it out across the floor as if it was a rug.

"Where's the projector screen?" Fiona asked her. "It's in the box right by the door." Reyli told her as she kept smoothing out the large fluffy blanket.

Fiona stepped off the couch, walking over to the box and opening it—pulling out the projector screen, setting it beside her and pushing the box away than taking it out of the wrapping. 

Reyli giggled, catching Fiona's attention. She was rolling around on the fluffy rug with the biggest smile on her face.

Fiona smiled at her, watching her for a moment before holding up the projector screen and walking over to the wall—beginning to set it up.

Reyli stood up, "I guess I should start making the food." She told Fiona...but mostly herself. "I should also...invite Vaughn." She whispered, walking off to the kitchen. "And Rhys. I suppose Rhys is invited by default  
though."  
She stood up on her tippy toes, opening one of the top cabinets and grabbing a large bowl and setting it on the counter as she closed the cabinet.  
Reyli took a deep breath, walking over to another cabinet and grabbing two bags of popcorn. 

She smiled at the memory of when she first did this, it was a long time ago, like when Helios wasn't sitting on Pandora time ago. It was her and her three friends, y'know, the iconic squad of drug addicts with a mix of alcohol. 

Being the people they were, they, of course, had literally nobody to spend Valentines with except each other. So they did. I mean, why wouldn't they? 

It's probably one of the happiest memories Reyli has.

Scratch that, it definitely is.

Though, to be fair, whenever she was with her friends it made her happy. I mean not like happy happy everything's okay happy but happy. 

Reyli jumped back into reality, jolting a bit at the microwave beeping. Gotta love zoning out, right?

She opened the microwave, carefully taking the bag of popcorn out and shaking it (very aggressively), opening in and pouring it into the bowl—crumbling the bag up and throwing it into the trashcan before popping the other bag into the microwave—moving to the other side of the kitchen, crouching down and opening the cabinet, pulling out a shit ton of candy. Mostly chocolate but there was some variety. 

Reyli grabbed another bowl. "Should I separate these?" She asked herself—thinking for a moment.

"Yeah." She answered her own question, grabbing another bowl right as the microwave beeped. "Oh god da— Jesus there's so much going on." She ran over to the microwave, opening it, carefully taking out the bag and shaking it very aggressively once again and opening it—pouring all of it into the bowl, again, and yes, again, crumbling it up and throwing it into the trashcan—running back to the candy and opening up the bags, pouring all the chocolate into one bowl and the other candy into another. 

"Okay...that should be good." She mumbled, "Now, how should I carry this out?" 

Reyli narrowed her eye, bending her arm and placing the candy bowls on her arm and grabbing the popcorn bowl—carefully walking over to the door and pushing it open with her back.

Fiona looked over at her, noticing she was barely holding onto the three bowls—she ran over to her, grabbing two of them. "Why didn't you call for me?!" She asked. 

"I was handling it!" Reyli told her, "Yeah! Barely!" Fiona set the bowls next to the fluffy blanket. 

Reyli set the bowl down as well, "Well...at least this looks all cozy and warm!" She smiled. "Could you grab the soda out of the fridge while I call Vaughn? I, uhhh," Reyli forced a chuckle, "I forgot to do it in the kitchen when I was making the popcorn and stuff..." 

Fiona smiled softly, "Of course." She said—walking off to the kitchen.

"Cool, thanks!" Reyli giggled, pressing two fingers onto her ECHO—ringing Vaughn. 

She began to pace as she waited for him to pick up, fiddling with the hem of her trench coat. 

"Hey," Vaughn picked up, causing Reyli to jump a bit. "Oh sh-" She chuckled, "Hey- I, uhhh, I was wondering if you wanted to come over...for...y'know, Valentines. We're gonna sit on a nice fluffy blanket with a bigger, also fluffy blanket on top of us with snacks and soda while watching movies." Reyli told him—still pacing the room.

Vaughn smiled, though she can't see it, she could still hear it. Chuckling softly, "Sounds fun." He replied. "I'll try to make it." 

"Right, okay!" She smiled, "Don't worry about it if you can't...I'll see you later. Possibly." Reyli said—hanging up before he could say anything. Though I'm not sure if there was even anything to say. 

Fiona walked out of the kitchen with two large soda bottles and a bag of red solo cups, "I went ahead and called Annmary for you since you were calling Vaughn." She told Reyli as she set down the soda bottles and solo cups. 

Reyli took a deep breath, "Thanks..." She said before plopping herself down on the couch.

"Everything alright?" Fiona asked as she stood up straight. 

Reyli nodded, "Yeah." She chuckled. "I'm excited. This is going to be fun." 

 

Around 15 minutes or so pass before the doorbell rang, Reyli ran out of the kitchen—quickly unlocking the door and swinging it open. "Oh, gee! All three of you! Come in! Come in!" She told them as she gestured for them to come in, moving out of the way and back into the kitchen for them to do so. 

"I WAS REHEATING THE POPCORN!" Reyli yelled as she popped open the microwave and pulled the bowl out, running back into the living room. 

"Go on! Go on! Get cozy! Sit down! Get under the blanket!" Reyli insisted as she placed the bowl down on the floor. "I'll go get Sasha!" She smiled, running off again before they could say anything. 

"Someone's excited." Rhys mumbled as he sat down on the fuzzy blanket along with Annmary. "As expected." Annmary spoke.

Reyli knocked on Sasha's door, "SASHA!" She yelled. 

A thump was heard from her room, the door immediately opening. "WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" 

Reyli giggled, "All six of us are gonna watch movies while eating snacks!" She told her.

"Oh— oh." Sasha took a deep breath, trying to calm down.  
"Sorry if I spooked you..." She apologized, staying silent for a moment. "Come on! The popcorn's gonna get cold again if we wait any longer!" She said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to the living room. 

"I got Sasha!" Reyli told everyone, smiling—letting go of her wrist and walking over to the large fluffy blanket along with Sasha.

Fiona walked out of the kitchen, "Oh. Everyone's here." She whispered to herself.

Sasha sat down next to Annmary—Annmary being in the middle of Rhys and Sasha.

Reyli sat down sext to Vaughn, Fiona switched the lights off before she headed over to the blanket—sitting down next to Reyli. 

Reyli giggled as Rhys and Fiona both pulled the other large fluffy blanket over everyone's legs as Sasha grabbed the remote. 

"So, what are we watching?" She asked, holding down on the button—making it scroll through all the movies at a rapid speed. 

"Hmm," Reyli hummed "We could start with a romcom and then we can watch a horror movie." 

"Sounds good to me." Sasha said, lifting her thumb up off the button to now actually look for a movie. 

Reyli turned her head to Vaughn, "It's like," She began—grabbing his attention. "We're all each others valentine!" She smiled. 

Vaughn smiled softly, "Yeah. I guess it is." 

She stared at him for a good minute, staying silent.

 

"Could you hand me the popcorn?" She asked, twiddling her thumbs.

"OH— YeAH YEs!" He turned his body, grabbing the popcorn and handing it to Reyli.

Reyli stretched over Fiona a bit—setting the popcorn in the middle of her and Rhys.

She turned back to Vaughn, "Cups and soda." She told him—Vaughn grabbed the two, Reyli ripping opening the plastic so they could...actually grab the cups and set in middle of the blanket, not too far away from the popcorn along with the soda. 

Annmary looked at the popcorn in the middle, furrowing her eyebrows. "Why didn't you seperate it into two bowls so it'd be easier?" She asked, looking at Reyli.

Reyli stayed quiet for a couple of seconds, "OH!" She giggled. "Yeah, that probably would've been...smart." 

Fiona smiled slightly, patting Reyli on the head. "Don't forget about the candy." 

"VaUGhN! ThE cANdY!" 

"THE CANDY!" Vaughn yelled, quickly grabbing the two bowls full of candy—handing it to Reyli. 

"Thank you." Reyli chuckled, handing one of the bowls to Fiona. "Give that to the others." She told her.

Fiona looked over at Rhys, handing him the candy bowl as Sasha clicked one of the buttons to play the movie. 

Let's be honest, this was gonna be one long ass night.

 

Reyli's eyes fluttered open, lifting her head up to look around. "Mmm, squishy." She whispered, looking down only to realize she was using Fiona's lap as a pillow. She was also drooling. 

Reyli chuckled, "Sorry." She apologized—despite the fact Fiona was still sleeping as she wiped the drool off with her sleeve. "Yucky."

She went to sit up, also to realize, she couldn't. Reyli looked over her shoulder only to see Vaughn entirely leaning against her back, fast asleep. 

Reyli smiled slightly at it either way, looking back over at Rhys and the two others. 

Ah, yes. Rhys. His head leaning on Annmary's shoulder. How cute until you realize he's drooling too. But like, so much more than Reyli did. Like a lot more. That's a shit ton of drool. That's like two years worth of saliva. 

On the cuter side, their hands were intertwined which earned Reyli another smile, but...almost a sad kind of smile. 

Sasha was pretty much almost entirely under the blanket, making Reyli chuckle softly. 

Reyli laid her head back down on Fiona's lap, looking at all the cups, candy wrappers and popcorn scattered on the blanket. 

She smiled, (Yes, again) last night was fun. Like really fun. Super duper fun. This sounds wrong, doesn't it?

Either way, she wouldn't forget it. Ever. 

She always loved it whenever she had another happy memory to remember but then again, who wouldn't? 

 

Also, yes, Reyli's going back to sleep.


	2. reyli's r♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reyli makes multiple visits to the roof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> b nice bc i have never wrote songfic b4 :(

Reyli took a deep breath before opening the door to the rooftop, her shoes making a quiet tapping but to her it felt like the loudest thing on earth.  
The female brunette began to slide her shoes off, but she stopped before she could even get it off.  
  
_**Just as I was about to take my shoes,**_  
_**off of the rooftop there I see**_  
  
Reyli's eyes widened, seeing another brunette in front of her—about to suffer the same fate she was about to put herself there.  
  
**_A girl with braided-hair there before me,_**  
 ** _despite myself I go and scream—_**  
  
_**"Hey! Don't do it, please!"**_ Reyli yelled, tears beginning to well. The brunette on the ledge snapped her head back, looking at Reyli.  
  
_**Whoa, wait a minute, what did I just say?**_  
_**I couldn't care less either way**_  
  
Reyli furrowed her eyebrows, clenching her fist as her and the stranger stared at one another. Both in complete and utter shock.  
  
**_To be honest, I was somewhat pissed_**  
**_this was an opportunity missed_**  
  
Reyli sniffled, "Why the hell are you up here?" She asked the girl.  
  
**_The girl with braided-hair told me her woes_**  
**_you'e probably heard it all before_**  
  
_**"I really thought that he might be the done, but then he told me he was done."**_ The stranger said, looking down as Reyli walked over closer to her.  
  
**_"For god's sakes, please! Are you serious?!"_** Reyli yelled at the girl as tears began to well in her eyes as well, **_"I just can't believe that for some stupid reason, you got here before me! Are you upset that you can't have what you wanted you're lucky that you've never gotten robbed of anything!"_** She finished, taking a deep breath as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
The stranger smiled softly at her, **_"I'm feeling better thank you for listening."_**  
  
**_The girl with braided-hair then disappered._**  
  
Reyli sighed, heading back to the exit of the rooftop.  
  
  
Maybe another day.

  
_**Alright, today's the day or so I thought**_  
_**just as I took both of my shoes off**_  
  
Reyli's eyes widened yet again, meeting the same fate she did last Monday.  
  
There was but a girl short as can be, despite myself I go and scream

 **_The petite girl told me her woes_ **  
**_you've probably heard it all before._ **

_**"Everyone ignores me, everyone steals. I don't fit in with anyone here."**_ The small girl admitted, only for Reyli to react the same way she did last time.  
  
**_"For god's sakes, please, are you serious?! I just can't believe that for some stupid reason, you got here before me! Cause even so, you're still loved by everyone at home, there's always dinner waiting at the table, y'know!_** " She yelled yet again.  
  
**_"I'm hungry,"_**  
  
**_Said the girl as she shed a tear,_**  
**_the girl short as can be then disappeared._**

Reyli sighed, every time she had attempted to cut her life short, something, no, someone had always stopped her. Even if not intentionally. It was like she was arguing with herself every time she had encountered someone on that damned roof.  
  
Why was she doing this, you may ask. Well, I'll tell you.  
  
**_And like that, there was someone everyday,_**  
  
Life had always sucked, even if she had lived a relatively great one. Nothing ever went okay, her previous, previous boyfriend...let's just say that didn't go well in the slighest, she lost some of the bestest of friends, her boyfriend who she had thought to be the love of her life, had only just recently cheated on her. And so on and so forth.  
  
**_I listened to their tale, I made them turn away_**  
  
So was there really even a point, anymore? It's not like she has anything or anyone to live for at this point. It just felt pointless to go on at this point only to suffer.  
  
**_And yet there was no one who would do this for me, no way I could let out all this pain_**  
  
All of her memories seem to run through her head as she ran up the stairs to the rooftop. Tears running down her face, it felt everyday it just got worse and worse.  
  
But then she stopped once again.  
  
  
**_For the very first time, there I see_**  
**_someone with the same pains as me_**  
**_  
having done this time and time again_**  
**_she wore a yellow cardigan_**  
  
  
Reyli and the yellow cardigan wearing girl stared at one another, but this time, only Reyli looked shocked. It felt as if the yellow cardigan wearing girl read her mind, as she began to speak.  
  
**_"I just wanna stop the scars that grow everytime that I go home, that's why I came up here instead."_**  
  
**_That's what the girl in the cardigan said_**  
  
Reyli could feel her heart dropped as she repeated the words she had for the last few weeks except this time they felt powerless.  
  
**_Whoa, wait a minute, what did I just say? I couldn't care less either way, but in the moment I just screamed_**  
**_something that I did not believe_**  
  
**_"Hey, don't do it, please!"_** She yelled, but the girl seemed unfazed which only caused Reyli's panic and worry to grow.  
  
**_Ah, what to do?! I can't stop this girl, oh this is new! For once I think I've bitten off more than I can chew!_**  
  
The brunette fell down onto her knees, hiding her face in her hands. She couldn't bear to see it and at this point, she didn't know what to do.  
  
**_But even so, please just go away so I can't see! Your pitiful expression is just too much for me!_**  
  
Reyli looked up from her hands as she heard the tapping of shoes on the roof's flooring, despite the fact it didn't feel like it, perhaps she had yelled her words aloud by accident.  
  
****_"I guess today's just not my day."_  
_She looked away from me and then she disappeared._

  
Reyli stood next to the bar before the ledge. Today was a new day. And no one was there to stop her this time.  
  
**_There's no one here today, I guess it's time._**  
**_It's just me, myself and I_**  
  
**_There is no one to interfere_**  
**_No one to get in my way here_**  
  
Reyli slid off her shoes before climbing over the bar, looking up at the clouds in the sky. It felt strange. It felt peaceful.  
  
**_Taking off my yellow cardigan_**  
**_Watching my braids all come undone_**  
  
The brunette fought the urge to take a look down at the ground before her, knowing that it would only cause her more hesitation. She closed her eyes for only a second, taking a deep breath before she began to lift her leg up off the ledge.  
  
**_This petite girl short as can be,_**  
**_is gonna jump now_**  
**_and be free_**  
  
Or so she thought, when the familiar, almost ticklish feeling wrapped around her arm. Her eyes widening for the final time as tears streamed down. She looked up at the person who had just saved her, meeting eyes with the oh-so-familiar face who she recgonized as the love of her life, the one who she had presumed cheated on her. He seemed to be crying along with her. Reyli opened her mouth to speak, but only managed to get out one word, which turned out to be more of a question.  
  
  
_"Joseph?"_

 


	3. airheaded wingwomen♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kahoru and honey r lesbin ps mimorin and reyli suck at wingwomen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm this one isnt sad but it still sucks

"Y'know," Reyli began, sitting down on the bench next to Mimorin. "Do you think Kahoru and Honey have a thing for each other?" She asked as she watched the two girls eat their bento together under the oh-so-cliche sakura tree.  
  
Mimorin laughed, greatly amused at Reyli's question. "Hoho! Yeah! What makes you think that, though?" She asked. Reyli set her elbow on her knee to rest her chin in her palm. "I dunno..." She mumbled, "Just their demeanor when they're together. And especially the way Honey looks at her!" Reyli said, a sudden spark in her eye as she grabbed onto Rin's arm.  
  
Reyli grinned. "I know that look all too well! That's _the_ look! It's the same way my sister looks at her boyfriend! And vice versa!" She squeaked, nearly falling off the bench—which, she would have, if it weren't for her blonde friend who caught her.

"Hmm..." The blondie hummed, narrowing her eye as she looked back and forth between Kaoru and Honey under the tree and her airheaded friend. "I agree!"  
  
Perhaps, I forgot to mention Mimorin is about as airheaded as her.  
  
"We should be their wingwoman!" Rin and Reyli exchanged a wide smile, quickly standing up from the bench. "Now! How do wingwoman work?" She asked, a wide smile still apparent on her face.  
  
"Don't worry! I have lots of experience in this department! Not with girls, though..." She whispered, frowning. "Although...I think I know someone who can help us."

  
♥

  
_"I am not helping you hook up Kahoru and Honey."_ Annmary told the two girls.  
  
"Eh?! Why not?" Reyli practically yelled, "It's not your business, is it?" She asked, full well knowing the answer. Her brows furrowed. "No, it's not. And you're not to say if—" Before Annmary could even finish her sentence, the two airheads were out of the room—earning the council president a heavy sigh.

  
"Damn!" Reyli whined, "I had my doubts that'd work...maybe I should've gone with a different approach..."  
  
"Don't give up yet, Rey!" Rin told her, "We still have time!" Reyli smiled, nodding. "You're right! We can't give up yet!"  
  
"Who do we ask next is the question..." Rin muttered, "We could ask Nori! She's already so hard to track down, though..."  
  
"Well then if we wanna find her, we better start looking now!" Said Reyli, taking ahold of Rin's wrist and beginning to run off.

As Rin said, it always felt like forever to find Nori, but, eventually, they heard soft singing coming from the art room. The two exchanged looks before they quietly approached the door.  
  
Reyli put her ear up to the door, "It sounds like she's talking to someone." She whispered to her partner in crime.  
  
Rin shrugged, "Maybe she's talking to her paintings, she seems like that type."  
  
The brunette listened in for a few more seconds before opening the door. Nori gasped as if she had just taken her head out of an ice cold bucket of water and was gasping for air—her head snapping over to the two girls.  
  
Their eyes widened, "Oh, uhh..." Reyli began, clearing her throat, "Did we...interrupt...something?"

Nori heaved, desperately trying to regain her breath. She smiled softly, "N-No. Not at all. What's going on?"  
  
Rin and Reyli exchanged a glance before they took a step into the room, "Well, uh..."  
  
"We were wondering! If you thought one of your friends were in love with another one of your friends, how would you tell them?" Rin asked, cutting Reyli off.  
  
Nori stayed silent for a minute, taking a deep breath. "I wouldn't." She said simply. "I do admire the fact you girls want to help out a friend, but it's up to them when they wanna confess their feelings. The most  
you can do is support them."  
  
Nori's explanation earned Reyli a soft smile, Nori's words, her voice and demeanor alone reminded her so much of someone she use to know.  
  
"Oh...well...thanks!" Rin said before running out of the art room.  
  
"Have I ever told you, you remind me so much of someone I use to know?" Reyli asked Nori, the redhead chuckled.  
  
"Yes, a lot. Actually. But, y'know, people are always closer than you think." She told her. Reyli, to be honest, had no idea what she meant by it but before she had time to process it, she heard Rin yelling for her.  
  
Jumping out of her daydream, "Well, I gotta go! Thank you!" She said—exiting the room and quickly closing the door for her before she ran to catch up with her friend.  
  
"Gee!" Rin spoke breathily, running down the hallway with the brunette. "You're so slow!" She teased.  
  
"Hey! I was just talking to her!" Reyli argued back, "You guys have plenty of time to talk later! Right now, we are on a mission! The school's closing in five minutes and who knows if Honey's already left or not!"  
  
Rin said, turning the corner—meeting with all the of lockers. "There! Right there!" She pointed—they had made it just in time, Honey was sliding on her shoes.  
  
"Honey!" The two girls yelled in unison, catching her attention as they ran up to her. She blushed lightly, "R-Rey, Rin." She stuttered. "I was just about to head home...has something happened?" Honey asked. Her voice as soft as ever. Although, that was usual. Honey's voice has always been soft and calming, her shyness just added to it.  
Rin grinned at the green-eyed girl in front of her, "Are you in love with Kahoru?!" She asked straightforward. I guess Mimorin was one to be blunt at times.  
  
Honey's eyes widened, a dark red blush on her cheeks. She swore she could hear her heart racing. Her gaze changed between Reyli and Mimorin—even Reyli looks a tad surprised.  
  
Honey gulped, "I— uhm..." She forced a chuckle. "Where did this- uh, come from?" She asked, her voice seemed to be shaky.  
  
"Well, it first started out today when R— eh?" Rin suddenly stopped, looking at the girl approaching Honey from behind.  
  
_"Elizabeth?"_ Another soft voice spoke as she tugged on her sleeve. "Are you coming?" She asked, Honey turned around. It was Kahoru.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Mimorin asked in a whisper, turning her head to Reyli.  
  
"Y-Yeah! I'm coming. Sorry." Honey apologized, turning her head back to the girls. "I'll see you tomorrow, girls." She said before walking off with Kahoru.

The two girls stood there in silence, until Mimorin broke it, that is.

**_  
"ELIZABETH?!"_ **


	4. the girls are back in town♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we start a new adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i barely proofread this and got naranja's valley from the wendy's menu online of which was accidentally set to spanish

The clicking of heels echoed throughout the warehouse, pink-heeled boots approaching the tied-up stranger.

"So," A female voice spoke, spinning her gun around her index finger. "Where is it?" She asked, stopping the gun and aiming it at him.

"I'm tellin' you," The stranger glanced up at her, cuts on his face and bruised all over. "We only have half of it! It'd be useless to you!"

"Why the hell do you think we want this half?! Are you stupid?" She furrowed her brows, "We're gonna get the other piece, dumbass! Why'd you split it up, anyway?"

"Because! It's too much responsibility for just one group to have it! We know a gang we can trust so we decided to split it with them. Are you even aware how powerful it is? That shit is a LASER! BEAM! It could destroy an entire fucking planet! Why do you and your girlfriends want it in the first place?" He asked, but this only caused the girl in front of him to snap.

"HEY!" She spat, "I'M ASKING THE QUESTIONS HERE! Tell me! What was this "gang's" name? The one you trusted so much."

The guy scoffed, "Hell if I'd remember, something along the lines with orange."

"I call BS. This gang is supposedly trustworthy and you can't even remember their name?"

"Hey, Rey. Believe it or not, he's not lying." Another female voice spoke, "It says right here on this map Annmary and I found in his office while you were busy yelling at him. See?" The girl pointed to the middle of the map, where an arrow drawn in orange marker pointed to followed by the words of **"NARANJA'S VALLEY"**

"Eh?" Reyli looked up at her second companion before back at the guy. "Well, I guess you weren't lying! We're still stealing the other piece from you, though. You got it, sis?" Reyli looked ahead at her trench-coat wearing sister—throwing the ball up in down in her prosthetic hand as if it were a tennis ball. It was blue and shiny. Beautiful.

Annmary smirked, "Got it."

"Keep the map, Fi. We're gonna need it!" Reyli told Fiona with a smile, patting her back. "Mission success! Sorry to ruin your day!" She said to the stranger before running out of the warehouse along with Fiona and Annmary.

_**The girl's are back in town.** _

 

Fiona splayed the map across the coffee table, examining it with Annmary as Reyli played with the split-in-half "laser beam".

"Y'know, if it's split in half...will it work if it's put back together?" She asked, inspecting it. "Unless it's made to be split apart. Which, I guess, it very well could be. There are a lot of questions I've got about this."

"You'd think we'd be okay with just having one half..." Fiona spoke, "But I think I'd get paranoid. Who knows what people are capable of and who knows how much more of this stuff is out there."

"Things that are as powerful as this only come in a quantity of one, Fi! Those are the rules." Reyli said, smirking.

Annmary narrowed her eyes, "I'm suspicious about this orange gang—"

"Naranja gang." Reyli corrected, earning a pissed look from her sister before she went back to what she was saying.

"We've never heard about it before and we know basically everyone on Pandora at this point."

"Hmm..." Reyli hummed, setting the shiny blue ball down on the couch. "Maybe they're new. Could be some Helios survivors who didn't find Vaughn's base and they only got out into the public now from the trade." She suggested.

"I guess that's not a bad theory...certainly one of the most reasonable ones." Her older sister agreed, surprisingly. "This map is drawn out horribly, so it's hard to tell exactly where they are. But we should be able to find them."

"I say we leave tomorrow, early morning. We've already had a rough and long day just hunting down that warehouse." Fiona said, standing up as Annmary rolled up the map. "Will Rhys be okay alone?" She asked, earning Annmary a soft chuckle.

"He shouldn't break anything this time. I'll call him." Annmary stood up, "Tell him I'm staying the night."

Fiona nodded at the brunette as she headed to her room.

"Hey," Reyli spoke, catching Fiona's attention. She picked up the ball, tilting her head slightly to the side. "Where should we keep this for now?" Reyli asked, turning her gaze to the green-eyed girl in front of her.

Fiona took it from her, slightly grazing her fingers against Reyli's—earning the smaller girl a light blush. It was weird, she never usually felt like this. Not at this rate, at least. She's always felt something or some way with Fiona but it seems it's gotten worse. Now every look or accidental touch would erupt butterflies.

"I'll keep it in my room," She said, snapping Reyli out of her thoughts. She narrowed her eye at Reyli's silence and flushed face—placed a hand on her waist. "Iiiis that okay with you?" Fiona drew out.

"O-Oh! Yes! Yeah. That's fine!" Reyli chuckled, standing up from the couch. "Hey...speaking of your room, is it alright if I slept in there with you tonight? I've- uhm...I've been having...nightmares. And it's worse when you're alone even if I have my teddy." The brunette asked, her voice shaky.

Fiona smiled softly, "Of course you can." She said, Reyli smiled wide. "Really?!" She began jumping up and down, Fiona chuckling. "Yes, really."

"Oooh! Yay! Goodie! Thank you, Fi!"

  
"Y'know," Reyli began as she opened the bathroom door, walking out with Fiona. "I'm so glad Annie and I dyed our hair and got a new look! It makes me feel a lot cooler and professional! Plus, we match! It's cute, isn't it?! Parker and Austin like my hair a lot, too!" She rambled as they walked to Fiona's bedroom.

It was always comfortable to Reyli—rambling to Fiona. She never complained or seemed annoyed and it made her happy, she was never sure if Fiona was just being nice or was genuinely interested in what she had to say but Reyli decided not to question that too much just to spare her feelings, mostly. This almost leads back to the butterfly question on why she felt this way. Reyli feels comfortable around Sasha,

Annmary (of course), Vaughn and hell, even Rhys. So, everyone. Basically. But Fiona was different. It was a different sense of comfort from her. It felt as if Fi always radiated warmth around her, reassurance and love.   
She's questioned whether or not she should turn to her sister for this matter or perhaps Sasha, but in fear of annoying her sister and approaching Sasha not 100% understanding what she's feeling, it stopped her. Although, the feeling did have familiarities. It was like the same way she felt with Vaughn but it wasn't as strong. Could it be that she was in love with Fiona? It felt so bizarre, though. She's sworn she has always seen Fiona only as a mother figure. Or maybe that was just her being in denial of her feelings.

Fiona opened the bedroom door, looking back at Reyli—waiting for her to enter as Reyli looked up at her, both of her hands on her chest. "I- uhm, I get cold...at night. So I might steal most of the blanket..." She mumbled. Dammit! Why are you mumbling?!

Fiona smiled, "That's fine. I get hot at night, so I guess it works out."

Reyli gulped, walking into the room as Fiona shut the door. "I'm also...scared of the dark. A bit..." She admitted. Fiona placed her hand on Reyli's head reassuringly, "I'll keep the lamp on." She told her.

Despite the fact Reyli appreciated this, something told her she won't be as scared of the dark if she's sleeping with Fiona. Especially if her arms were wrapped around her tight, no?

The two got ready for bed as normal, the two shuffling in the bed—Reyli asking if she could sleep next to the wall and Fiona, of course, allowing so. Reyli then accidentally hitting her head against the wall and then Fiona growing concerned. Nothing new. In the end, though. The two got comfortable and Reyli subconsciously nuzzled her face into Fiona's chest, she blushed lightly despite the fact she thought nothing of it besides Reyli just wanting to get closer out of fear or trying to get comfortable.

Fiona lifted her brown blanket up only slightly, sliding it up a bit past Reyli's shoulder. I guess she's taking the fact she gets cold at night into consideration.

Reyli smiled softly as she began to drift off to sleep.

**_We've got a big day tomorrow. And maybe even bigger days past tomorrow._ **


	5. steel ball race♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot if it was steel ball run or steel ball race lol uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh anyway josephs lowkey an ass its w/e just read it pls

Annmary hummed quietly as she cleaned the steel cups with a cloth, it was another casual day at the bar.  
Her younger sister, Reyli, brushed past her to the soda dispenser, filling up the grey steel up with rootbeer.  
  
Annmary scoffed, "Rootbeer, seriously? For who?" She asked—a slight smirk on her face.  
Reyli smiled, "Joseph's here. The boy doesn't know the difference between beer and soda, so I just give him the rootbeer."  
  
Annmary chuckled, "Can't that get you fired?" Reyli pulls the cup away from the machine, "Only if they find out. He's quite dense for a cute boy. For being related, he's nothing like Jotaro. Jotaro can tell the difference between beer and soda. And I would know that because on your day off, I tried giving him rootbeer but he got all pissed." She said before walking off to Joseph's table, setting the cup in front of him.  
  
Reyli grabbed a chair, setting it next to Joseph and sitting down as he straighted out the newspaper in front of him—taking a sip of his 'beer'.  
  
The brunette sat up in curiosity, tilting her head slightly. "Steel Ball Race..." She read aloud, Joseph huffed. "Yep," He said, popping the 'P'. "Horse race. Fifty million dollars! Isn't that insane?!" He laughed.  
  
Reyli froze at the mention of fifty million. Fifty million?! FIFTY MILLION?!  
  
The other customers looked over at the table, now known to Reyli, she had yelled. Chuckling nervously, she sunk into the wood chair, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.  
  
Fifty million dollars. If she or Annmary were to win that kind of money, they wouldn't be in the mess they were in now, all of their problems would be solved. That fifty million could practically save their life.  
  
Reyli gulped, "Tell me more. They've gotta be crazy for giving out that much for a prize just for a race."  
"That's what I thought too, babe! But then, I found out that the race," Joseph took another sip of his soda, "It goes from San Diego all the way to New York."  
  
She glanced at the dense boy, standing up from the chair to get a better look at the newspaper, her eyes skimmed through it until she landed on the entree fee.  
  
**_$1,200_**  
  
Her breath hitched. Sure, it wasn't super affordable, but it wasn't anything unachieveable.  
If the two were just to pick up a couple extra shifts and such, they could earn that rather quickly. A smile formed on her face.  
They can't afford to pass up an opportunity like this. Something like this may never even come around ever again. Even if they weren't to win, the prizes for placing first, second, to fifth were still something that could use. And then Reyli was snapped out of her happy daze.  
  
_**"You're not thinking of joining, are you?"**_ The boy spoke, Reyli snapped her head over to him—her brows furrowed. "What's it to you?"  
  
Joseph gulped. Reyli did not look happy. "W-Well— nothing! It's not- It's not that I don't think you can! I'm just— 'cause of your leg—"  
  
"My leg? Seriously?" She flicked his forehead, "Don't be an ass! Just because I have a prosthetic doesn't mean I can't enter, or that I'm any better or worse and riding a horse. You of all people should know that."  
Reyli told him before standing up, taking the newspaper. Her pissed expression faded as she walked over to the counter—propping herself up on the bar-stool in front of her sister, earning her attention.  
  
Reyli smirked, lifting up her hand that was holding the newspaper and slamming it down onto the counter.  
  
**_"We've got a race to win."_**


End file.
